sovereigngalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
NeoTERA Armory
Ground Weaponry Laser Weaponry Standard issue within Novatera forces, Laser Weaponry developed by the Tetris Group is weaker than the one currently used by the Dominion, but feature much more effective battery size and life, and are perfect for operations that cannot guarantee supply drops for extra ammo. * PY2-Needle: The Needle Hand Projector is a small laser pistol, with a compressed battery that can be replaced quickly to ensure an even longer action period. Silent and tiny, it can be carried around unseen until it's too late. * FY4-Dawn: The Dawn Laser Rifle is the standard issue weapon, and an inside joke within the Dominion for Novateran's care for details: each and every weapon within their Arsenal has an in-built self-destruct mechanism that is activated if it falls in enemy hands. The Dawn has a rapid fire rate and a good range, but projects a weaker beam than the Dominion's Pious-pattern Laser Carbine. * HY5-Ray: The Ray Pulse Rifle stands between the Dawn and the Glory Heavy Laser Repeater. It has an incredible rate of fire, making it the perfect weapon for incursion agents, dropped from the sky. The Ray has a dual-core battery backpack, in order to sustain its rate of fire. It is, however, a weapon that is prone to overheating, making those who wield it reliant on its momentum. * DY7-Glory: The Glory Heavy Laser Repeater is the epitome of suppressive weapons: capable of firing 70 beams a second, infantry stand little hope against the Glory if not in cover. It is, however, a fairly heavy weapon that must be deployed first, and is commonly seen on vehicles. Vehicles Aircrafts Novaterran Aircraft has three, vital roles: Rapid response, supply and domination. While not as durable as as their rival's, Novaterran technology made aerodynamic pearls of destruction. * AGX-Phantom: Everybody fears the Dominion's Stratofighters and Stratobombers. Interested in the technology of hypervelocity aircrafts, Novaterran infiltrators recovered the blueprints for the Aurora Stratofighter - and the result is the Phantom: a Fighter Bomber hybrid, the Phantom's hypervelocity is matched with a fearsome anti-air and anti-ground arsenal. Its armaments consist of two Rage laser batteries and a variety of rockets and bombs, including exotic payloads such as smoke screens and even Terrodine Gas warheads. * AGX-Skyray: The Skyray is among the heaviest vehicles in the Novaterran Arsenal: it is a proper aerial fortress, capable of destroying entrenchment from above and taking punishment from fighters and anti-air weaponry - as well as returning it. The Skyray has a unique DCD (Disrupt/Cloak/Disturb) field generator, shielding it from plain sight, lock-on weapons and even cause white noise to enemy frequencies. It has two Skyray Batteries, to tackle aerial fighters, one Bombarde-pattern Anti-matter Cannon built in its muzzle and a bombing bay, containing a drone control system to further defend the Skyray from attacks or bolster its offensive capabilities. * AGX-Hunter: The Hunter is a rapid attack automated drone. Rather than a full-fledged aircraft, it is a mech capable of switching from a helicopter form to a ground assault strider. It is purposed as an anti-infantry trench-clearer, armed with a Reaper machine gun and a Hellstorm Missile pack. Its legs can be used to skewer infantry, and if critically damaged, the Hunter can overcharge its core and take away part of the trench with itself.